Her Secrets
by Weird Romantic Gal
Summary: Sam has many secrets. One is only secret to the infamous 'Clueless One'. But soon her most guarded secret that no one on Earth knows will be revealed. And that won't be all... DS w some TV later on
1. It begins

**WRG**: OK, this is my first posted story. I know this might be a little AUish,is interrupted by small girl by the name of Em

**Em**: finishes what WRG was saying But she's had this idea in her head for a LONG time.

**WRG**: What are you doing here?

**Em**: Oh, you know. Just thought I'd bug you and the readers whispers to self and maybe give away the ending. laughs evilly

**WRG**: Before I put you in a fitting cage with duck tape on your mouth, would you do the disclaimer?

**Em**: Well, only if you give me some rose petals.

**WRG**: Fine, here.shakes head while giving Em the petals

**Em**: Yippee! Weird Romantic Gal over there doesn't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

**WRG**:puts duck tape on Em's mouth and places her in a cage Thank you, Em. Now on to the story!

* * *

Sam sighed. She was exhausted.

No, it wasn't physical exhaustion she was feeling, it was the mental kind. You know when you have a lot on your mind and you have to sort it out.

That's what Sam was doing, although it wasn't about what you're probably thinking. She wasn't really sorting her own thoughts. Sam was sorting out everyone else's thoughts. How is that possible, you ask?

Samantha had many secrets. One was that she was in love with her best friend, Danny Fenton. Yes, she admitted to those feelings but only to herself.

Another was the interesting fact that she was a telepath with the ability of telekinesis. Shocking, isn't it? Not even Pamela and Jeremy Manson knew about her abilities. Now you're probably wondering why their names are used instead of 'her parents', aren't you? It's simple, really. Those two aren't her real parents, and her real parents do know of their daughter's abilities. Confused? Don't worry as all will be revealed soon. Now her 'grandmother', Ida Manson knew, but that was only because she saw Sam using her telekinesis one day.

Now back to what I was saying. Sam was able to control whose thoughts she listened to, but only when the number of people that was in a fifty foot radius of her was under about 100. Otherwise she had a large headache from all of the thoughts. School was alright since there were usually only twenty to thirty in a classroom. At the moment, she was driving her dark purple Toyota hybrid on her way home from a Dumpty Humpty concert. She didn't know why she even went. Well, she did, but she wasn't going to tell anyone the reason. Danny had scored three front row tickets and invited Sam and Tucker. Sam shook her head as if to clear it. Sighing, she turned on her radio and made sure it was on her favorite station, 104.3 the Coyote. One other "secret" was that she loved country music, and only the Mansons and Danny knew this. She smiled as the first words of _Life Ain't Always Beautiful_ by Gary Allen drifted through her speakers. But as the second half started, she frowned. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. That song made her think of her real parents. The thoughts from the concert-goers left her mind as she remembered.

_Flashback_

_Screams were heard throughout the kingdom. Her father was nowhere to be found. The little girl began to cry when she saw all of the destruction those fires were causing. It was utter chaos. The girl was suddenly grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. "Shhh, young one. Do not worry. I am only following your mother's orders. Soon you will be safe." The voice was instantly recognized by the little girl. It belonged to her nurse, Linda. Linda carried the little girl over to a small grove that hadn't caught on fire yet. She said to the three-year-old girl, "Young one, I'm sending you to a lovely place called Earth. It is safe there. You are not to mention your life here. It would be in your best interest to only use telekinesis when you are alone. As you grow, you will develop more psychic abilities and will need to train them. I shall give you these books for studying, but they have been shrunken for hiding. You know how to enlarge them. It is now time for our farewells. I will miss you, young one." Linda gave her ward a hug and made a portal to an Earth town. Before sending her to Earth, Linda promised, "If I live through this war, I will find you, Mira." That said, she pushed the young girl into the portal. Once the girl was through, the portal closed. Linda let her tears flow freely as she returned to the battlefield._

_When Mira reached the end of the portal, she realized that it was almost dawn. For a three-year- old, she was very intelligent. She looked at the building in front of her. It had a sign in the front that said "__**Karat City Orphanage**__". Mira went up to the door and knocked the knocker. After a little while she tried again. This time her knocks were answered. "Hello, do you need help, little girl?" an elderly lady asked her._

_"Yes_,_ I need help. My parents are gone." Needless to say, the old woman was amazed that such a young child had spoken politely to her._

_"Oh, you poor child. Come in out of the chilly morning air." She led Mira into the kitchen. "What's your name, sweetie?" It was an innocent question, but Mira started to cry. After that, the old woman, who happened to be in charge of everything, only called her Sweetie. _

_Not many days after that, a couple came to the orphanage. Once they saw Mira, they told the lady in charge, old Mrs. Stevens, that they would adopt her. Mrs. Stevens told the couple that they would have to give her a name as she wouldn't state her real name. The couple, Pamela and Jeremy Manson, told Mira that she was now their daughter and that her new name was Samantha. Mira smiled and asked, "When can we leave?" _

_The couple laughed at her eagerness, and Pamela said, "Right now." Mira, now Samantha, was elated._

_End Flashback_

Sam stopped her trip down Memory Lane when she realized that she was home. She sighed as she pulled into the garage. Oh, how she missed Linda and her real parents. Sam ran into the house, up the stairs, and into her room. She jumped onto her bed, and cried her eyes out. What Sam didn't know was that Danny had flown into her room once he saw that she was home.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She froze at his words.

* * *

**WRG**: Even though I hate cliffhangers with a passion, I put one here. I blame Em.

**Em**:is struggling to get tape off her mouth and succeeds Hey! Why do you blame me?

**WRG**: Because you're evil.

**Em: **Oh, in that case, I accept the blame.

**WRG**:is amazed that Em accepted being responsible for something Uhh, OK then. Please review.

**Em**: Oh, and by the way, any flames will be used by me to heat my food. WRG will just ignore them.


	2. And we hide behind unsure

**WRG**: Okay, I don't want to mention the amount of reviews in front of Em, so I won't. She isn't here right now, but I'm sure she'll show up soon. About this chapter's title, it's a line from a country song. See if you can guess it. I'll do this with the rest of the chapters too. (is waiting for Em to show up to do the disclaimer) Where is she? She is usually interrupting me right now. Oh well, I'll do it myself.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Sam slowly turned around. "Hi, Danny. Nothing's wrong. I'm not crying." She always did her best to mask any and all feelings from Danny. It usually worked, but unfortunately for her, Danny wasn't convinced.

"Sam, the tears are still falling. Now tell me why you're crying." Sam sighed. There was no way she could tell him the truth, and he would notice if she was lying. Then, an idea struck her.

"It's nothing, really. On my way home, I just heard a song that made me think of a death." There. That wasn't a lie. Now Danny should believe her.

"I know you aren't telling me everything." Okay, maybe not. _It's almost like he is the one capable of using telepathy, not me. Wait a minute! What if he can use telepathy? I mean, he is extremely powerful, and Clockwork seems to be able to read minds. Oh no! If he's a telepath, there's no way of knowing what he knows and what he doesn't. _Now Sam had a look of complete fear on her face since she wasn't trying to hide her emotions. Danny was ... confused, to say the least. "Sam? What's going on? You look like you've seen, well, a ghost for the first time." _He wouldn't ask me that if he knew what I was thinking. I mean, if he didn't want me to know he was a telepath, which I'm not sure of. This is giving me a headache. I'd listen to what he was thinking if I hadn't promised myself that I would only do that to teachers, Paulina and company, my 'parents', and enemies._

Sam decided that she would answer to his comment that made her freak..

"Danny, I'm not telling you everything for a reason."

"What's the reason?" If Danny wasn't curious before, he was now.

"I'm not supposed to."

"Why not?" He was starting to get a little ticked off, but any anger was soon dispelled when he heard her answer.

"I was told not to do so by a very good friend. I don't want to disobey her. I'd feel guilty." It was true. Linda had been her best friend for the three years Sam had known her.

"So, whose death were you thinking about?" Danny asked this slowly and sympathetically. Instead of speaking her answer, Sam just turned her face away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry anymore. Understanding what she was trying to say, Danny just flew over to her, silently changed back, and wrapped his arms around her. Sam turned her body so that she was facing him. Danny picked her up slightly and moved her onto his lap. It was a sadly cute picture. Danny was rocking gently back and forth while Sam was crying onto his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but was really only about two hours. Danny realized that Sam had fallen asleep and gently moved her so that she was lying on the bed instead of curled up next in his lap. He smiled at her sleeping form. _I love you, Sam. Hopefully, I'll be able to tell you soon._ Even though she had cried herself to sleep, Sam had a contented smile on her face. _Wonder what she's dreaming about._ He subconsciously leaned down and kissed her forehead. She didn't stir, but her smile seemed to grow. He blushed and then went ghost without his cry, which he had dropped in sophomore year, and flew home. As soon as he got in his room, Danny looked at the clock. Its neon green numbers told him that the time was about 2:30 A.M. He sighed and flopped onto his bed to get some sleep. It was going to be a long day. He could already tell.

* * *

**Em**: WRG isn't here right now.(grins evilly) She wanted me to tell you that Tuck and Val will be in the next chapter. WRG also wanted me to ask everyone to say who they think should discover all of Sam's huge secret. Choose from Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and the Mansons. She would also like an example of how insert choice here finds out.

**WRG**: (in distance yelling) Curse you, evil Writer's Block!!!


	3. Here's to the strong

**WRG**: I did get a few good ideas for about the seventh or eighth chapter, but keep them coming. I'm a little disappointed that no one guessed the song Chap.2's title is from. The song is _For These Times_ by Martina McBride. I'll give a cyber-hug to anyone who even guesses this chapter's title's country song.

**Em**: And I'll give him/her some petals.

**WRG**: Okay then, I don't own Danny Phantom. Also, Valerie told Tuck, Sam, and Danny about the fact that she hunts ghosts when she and Tuck started dating. On with the story!

* * *

Tucker yawned loudly. _Man, that was a great concert last night. Too bad Val couldn't get a ticket. _Tuck had almost refused to go to the concert when his best friend asked him. His reason was Valerie Grey, his girlfriend since the summer after freshman year. His crush on her that started around the time that her hatred for ghosts was ignited had never died down like most crushes normally do. In fact, it had grown. After she dumped Danny, he began working up the courage to ask her out. Tuck finally asked her out the last day of school. He was amazed when she agreed to a date. They went to a movie and had dinner at Nasty Burger. He didn't feel like he was betraying his best friend by going out with Danny's ex at all. Tuck knew that Danny was completely in love with Sam and vice versa. He hoped that it was the same with him and Val. They were on a date every other night during the summer. When sophomore year started, they only went out when they didn't have too much homework to do. About half way through the year, Valerie found out about Danny's other half. Tuck still laughs when he thinks about how it happened.

_Flashback_

_School had just let out, so the four of them (Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie) were headed to relax in the park. They ended up splitting into two groups with Tuck and Valerie hanging around the fountain and Danny and Sam climbing trees. Not long after they split up, Danny's ghost sense went off and Valerie's ghost sensors did too. " I wonder why the ghost's keep coming back. Do they like getting their butts kicked?" Danny's voice dripped with sarcasm. Sam looked down as she laughed and laughed even more._

_"I think this one just likes you, Danny." Danny looked down and did a mix between a laugh and a sigh. At the bottom of the tree was a little glowing green dog._

_"Man, Cujo, you're a pretty smart dog." He jumped down, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and transformed. Cujo then knocked him on the ground and started to lick his face. "How do you suppose he got out this time?" By this time, Sam had climbed down and was next to him._

_"Probably the same way the Box Ghost is always getting out." Danny replied as he got up. "I guess I'm gonna have to fly him back home before-" He couldn't finish his sentence because a pink ray shot him in the back._

_"Ha, I've got you now, ghost kid." When her sensors went off, Val had made a quick excuse to leave Tuck, put her suit on, and activated her hoverboard. Because the shot had surprised him, Danny almost changed back. Luckily, he caught himself, grabbed Cujo, and flew off to Fenton Works. Val and Sam followed (Sam made sure to stay behind Valerie and called Tuck.)_

"_Hey, Sam. Where are you guys?"_

"_Danny's headed to the portal, and your girlfriend and I are following him."_

"_What ghost was attacking?"_

"_It wasn't really attacking anyone except Danny, and that was only a lick attack."_

"_You mean Cujo got out again?"_

"_Yup. Meet us at Fenton Works."_

"_Way ahead of you, Sam. I'm already here."_

"_I'll see you and Danny when I get there. Bye." With that said, she hung up her cell. She could see Danny's house was not too far away from where she was. Sam ran the rest of the way. Valerie was gaining Danny quickly. Because she was behind him, Danny could barely dodge. He didn't bother turning intangible or invisible since her weapons would still be able to track and hit him. Plus, he was getting weaker with every hit._

_"Why aren't you fighting back, ghost kid?" It was true. Danny hadn't even shot a single ectoblast at her. She shot at him again, and he started falling out of the sky. It was then that Sam saw they were in front of Fenton Works. Tucker was on the front steps. Sam was on the sidewalk beneath Val's hoverboard. Danny and Cujo hit the ground. Valerie aimed her ecto-gun at Danny Phantom. Sam ran out from under the board and in front of Danny. "Get out of the way, Sam!" She yelled to the goth girl. Sam just ignored her and kneeled down next to Danny. He and Cujo were both unconscious. Danny had many cuts and burns on his back. Suddenly, the wounds started to glow a bright white. Tuck and Val were both in a shocked amazement while Sam looked down and smiled. As the glow began to fade, one could see that his injuries were going with the glow. When it was completely gone, the two transformation rings appeared around his waist, and Sam motioned for them to come over. Valerie seemed to be in a trance, but Tuck rushed over. He reached over and put his best friend's arm around his shoulder. For some odd reason, Danny's transformation was taking a long time. Sam picked up the little green puppy and started to head inside. This seemed to snap Val out of her trance. "Sam, what' s going on? What's with those two glowing rings?" Sam had a knowing look in her eyes. _

_She smiled and replied, "Look for yourself." Sam then continued on inside. When Val turned back around, she was shocked for the second time that day. Danny Phantom was no longer leaning against Tucker, Danny __**Fenton**__ was! She went over and put Danny's other arm around her shoulders. The two of them then walked inside and up to Danny's room, practically dragging him with them. When they got there, Sam was sitting in his computer chair with Cujo in her arms. "You guys should probably put him on the bed. Val, everything will be explained when Danny wakes up." She said that as if she knew that he'd wake up in a few hours, which he did. Cujo woke up about thirty minutes before Danny. Danny did most of the explaining, which was hard to do with Cujo constantly jumping on him. After the whole story was told, Valerie apologized profusely and promised to help Danny from then on._

_End Flashback _

That was the day everyone in their little group learned about Danny's healing powers. Tucker was suspicious of Sam's behavior that day. She seemed to know exactly what was going on. She wasn't even surprised when Danny started to subconsciously heal himself. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. Tucker could only come up with two possibilities. One: She was psychic, or two: She just assumed that Danny would someday have healing powers because he had always been a quick healer. The first possibility was extremely unlikely. Tuck laughed at the thought of it. If Sam was psychic, she would be so different. For instance, she'd know about Danny's feelings for her. He laughed again. Those two were so obvious, but they both were way too clueless. Tuck got dressed and headed to the Nasty Burger, which was where he was supposed to meet Valerie for a day-long date. Later on, around two o'clock, they were going to meet Danny and Sam at a carnival that was here for the weekend. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**WRG**: I know this chap. was mainly the flashback, but I wanted to explain how Val found out. Not much of a cliffie, but there's a reason. This is only Tucker's morning. The next two chapters will be Sam's and Danny's mornings. Please keep the suggestions of who will find out Sam's big secret first (Danny, Tucker, Valerie, the Mansons) and how. I know Tuck's suspicious, but, well, I'm still undecided.

**Em**: Yeah and listening to you talk to yourself is really giving me a headache.

**WRG**: (glares at Em) Oh, shut up. (to readers) Please review, give thoughts on my question, and try to guess the title's song.


	4. Sat there and talked as an hour passed

**WRG**: Okay, only one person got last chapter's song which was _Some People Change_ by Montgomery-Gentry, so congrats to jessica. (gives jessica and cherryblossom51 a cyber-hug for trying)

**Em**: This chapter's song is very easy, Weird. Why'd you make it so easy?

**WRG**: Em, I don't care if it's easy. The song fits so I used it. Now do the disclaimer.

**Em**: Hold your horses, sheesh, and you say I'm bossy. WRG does not own Danny Phantom. If she did, (shudders) it would be _veeeerrrrrrrrrryyyyy_ different.

**WRG**: You say it like it would be a bad thing. Anyway, here's Danny's morning. Next chapter will be Sam's. The rest will mainly be focused on her. On with the story!!!

* * *

It was about nine o' clock when Danny awoke. He hadn't slept very well. Last night made him confused. _Why did Sam's smile grow when I kissed her forehead. Was it a coincidence, or did her dream get better because of it?_ These kinds of thoughts had been running through his head all night, well really morning. He was so confused that he called the one person who _might_ be able to help him. Jazz. As he dialed her new number, he prayed that she was home. "Hi, Danny. What's up?" Danny practically jumped for joy.

"Hey, Jazz. Is it okay if I come over?"

"If you give me a good reason."

"I need your help."

"With?" Danny sighed. _She just couldn't keep this easy for me, could she?_

"Love." Danny hoped that she'd take that as a good enough reason.

"Oh, okay. You want to talk about Sam. Come on over, Little Bro." _How'd she know? Oh well, at least she said I could come over._

"I'll see ya in five, Jazz." With that sentence, he hung up. Danny quickly got dressed and then transformed. He grabbed a Fenton Thermos just in case and flew off to his sister's large apartment. When he got there, he just flew in through her kitchen wall. Jazz was getting out two glasses and had a plate of Oreos on the table. Danny changed back and sat in a chair. Talking over Oreos and milk had been a tradition for the Fenton siblings that had started when they were six and four respectively. Once Jazz had the two glasses, she filled them with milk and sat down.

"Okay, Danny, start talking."

"Well, last night after the concert, I flew home, dropped off a bag of souvenirs, and then flew to Sam's house."

"And?"

"And I waited until she got home, then I flew up to her room in order to surprise her."

"Let me guess, she threw you out?"

"No, she had run up to her room, and when she got there, she started sobbing."

"Did you still try to surprise her?"

"No, I asked her what was wrong."

"What did she tell you?"

"Well, she said that on her way home, she heard a song that made her think of a death. I could tell that she wasn't saying the whole truth, and I told her so. Then she told me that I was right and gave me the reason."

"What was the reason?"

"That an old friend had made her promise not to talk about it and she didn't want to betray her friend."

"Then what happened?"

"I asked her whose death she had been thinking about, but instead of answering me, she just turned around. I wrapped my arms around her, and she soaked my shirt with her tears. She must've fallen asleep during the two hours we stayed like that. Then I laid her down on her bed, and she had a small smile on her face. Without thinking, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. When I looked at her face before I left, I saw that her smile had grown. Now I'm confused as to whether it was coincidental or because of the small kiss that her dream got better." By now, all of the cookies were gone as was most of the milk in the glasses. Jazz was thoughtfully chewing on her last Oreo.

"Well, Little Bro, I'm sorry to say that I can't help you out." When Jazz said this, she had expected Danny to look disappointed, but instead, he just smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Actually, Jazz," he replied, "you already have." This of course shocked his sister.

"Huh? How have I helped you?" He kept his smile and shook his head at her. He loved it when he was able to stump her.

"Jazz, all I really needed was to talk about this with someone. You were the only one I knew who would listen to me without constantly interrupting. Plus, I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you that you had already helped me." He started to laugh but stopped when he saw the time. "Oh, great. Sam's gonna make me a full ghost. Thanks for letting me talk. See ya later, Jazz." And with that, he took off.

As Danny flew towards Sam's house, he thought about his relationship with her. _I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her how I feel. I've had feelings for her since we met, but I only realized it in freshman year. I hope that if and when I do tell her I won't mess up. _Then, Danny had an idea. _It's perfect. I'll do it later on today, when I fly her home._ With this thought in mind, he arrived at the Mansons' mansion. He changed back and walk up the stairs to knock on the door. About a minute later, Pamela opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Manson. Can I come in?" Over the years, the Mansons had begun to accept him.

"Oh, I suppose so, Daniel. I'll go get Samantha."

"Thanks, Mrs. Manson." She then went up the stairs to Sam's room. Danny could hear her telling Sam that he was here and her door opening and closing. He then heard Sam's footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon after that, he saw her. Sam was wearing a dark purple halter and a violet skirt that reached the middle of her thigh. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She had her usual make-up on that had lightened up a little since freshman year. "Sam, you look great. Ready for the carnival?"

"Thanks, Danny. How are we going to get there?"

"Well, I was thinking that we'd fly. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it sounds great."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They left with that off to the carnival, and Danny really couldn't wait to use his idea.

* * *

**WRG**: OK, that chapter's done. Try and guess what Danny's going to do and how. Also, the song relates to Danny's talk with Jazz.

**Em**: Weird, are you still undecided about who's going to find out Sam's secret?

**WRG**: Actually, I'm going to ask one person between the two choices I've narrowed it down to and go with that. Remember to guess the chapter's song and review. It'll be a while until I update again because I'm going write the next few chapters before I do.


	5. Sam's morning

**WRG**: Well, I couldn't find a country song to fit this chapter, so I gave it a regular title. No one guessed the last chapter's country song, 'The Good Stuff', correctly. Only angel-phantom-babii tried. Here's a hug for trying.(gives hug) (turns to Em) Mind doing the disclaimer?

**Em**: Weird Romantic Gal doesn't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Sam's dream_

_She was back home. Linda was in the gardens, tending to them. Her real parents were sitting on her favorite bench talking. Sam ran towards them. She was almost there when she was held back by an invisible force. A male voice whispered in her ear, "You didn't forget about me, did you?"_

_"Now what made you think that?" _

_"I was only kidding. You know I love you with all my heart. I just want to be introduced to your parents."_(In the real world, Danny kisses her forehead and Sam's smile grows.)_ The owner of the voice became visible and let go of her. _

_"I was just about to when you stopped me, silly." She then called to her mother, father, and Linda, "Mother, Father, Linda, I would like you to meet someone. This is my fiancé, Danny Fenton."_

_"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you, Danny." That was her father._

_"Oh, yes. Quite a pleasure." This was her mother._

_Linda leaned over to Sam and whispered, "He looks like quite the catch, Mira."_

_Sam smiled and replied, "Yeah, he is." Danny then kissed her on the lips as this perfect world began to fade away._

_End dream_

_I can't believe that I fell asleep in Danny's arms. Or that he kissed me._ These thoughts were the first ones in Sam's head the day after the concert, which was Saturday. She had woken up at 5 in the morning, meaning that she only got 3 hours of rest, which was really more than she needed. You see, only Earthlings need about eight hours of sleep, and she isn't an Earthling. The people who live where she is from only need two hours of rest at the most. After seeing that she slept in, she got up and walked over to her armoire. She then opened the left door and the top drawer. To someone else, it would look empty, but Sam knew it wasn't. Inside that drawer were the books that Linda had given her almost fifteen years ago. Sam smiled as she enlarged them with this simple thought-'_Big_'. That was all that she had to do. She began to read and practice her psychic abilities. She practiced levitation, astral projection, and precognition. The thing that she was trying to do was combine the three and use them all at once. She did this by meditating. It took her quite a while to do so. When she did, though, it only lasted for about two seconds. Sam was overjoyed at what she saw. Linda was still alive! _She's on her way to Amity Park and will arrive soon!_ That was when Sam saw the time, 11:45. It had taken her over six hours to reach her goal. Danny had said that he would be at her house at 12:00, so she only had fifteen minutes to get ready for the carnival. She quickly shrank the books, got dressed, and put her make-up on. Just when she finished, her 'mother' knocked on the door and said, "Sam, dear, Daniel is here."

Sam opened the door and replied, "Thanks for telling me, Mom."

"You're quite welcome, Sweetie. You two are going to the carnival, right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna meet Tuck and Val there. Mom, somebody who was close to me before I met you and Dad is on her way to Amity. Is it okay if she stays here?" Pam had a shocked look on her face but recovered quickly.

"I suppose so."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you when I get home." She then rushed down the stairs. When she got there, Danny smiled.

"Sam, you look great. Ready for the carnival?" Sam was able to keep an approaching blush down. _So do you, Danny._ Danny was wearing the same style of jeans that he wore in freshman year only darker and the light blue T-shirt she had gotten him for his last birthday that said "It's nice to meet you. You really seem like an interesting person." and "I'm lying" in white diagonally down the first message.

"Thanks, Danny. How are we going to get there?" _Please say we're gonna fly. PLEASE!_

"Well, I was thinking that we'd fly. That sound good to you?"_ Good? It's great...no, it's wonderful!_

"Yeah, it sounds great."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam shook her head while mentally laughing at his eagerness. He grabbed her hand, practically dragged her out the door, went ghost, and took off. Although Sam wanted to spend time with him, she hoped that the day went very fast so that she could see Linda.

While they were in the air, Sam kept glancing from the ground to Danny. Amazingly enough, he didn't notice this. Whenever she looked at him, he had a thoughtful look on his face. _Wonder what he's thinking about. It looks as if he's nervous about something. I can't wait till later tonight. I wonder if she'll call me Mira or if she knows that I now go by Sam. Oh well, I don't care. It'll be great seeing her again. I guess that the war is over, for how long though? I mean, how long has it been over? Are my parents still alive? I sure hope so. Was my dream a vision or just a hope? I guess that I'll just have to wait, and in the meantime, I can enjoy myself at the carnival. _Sam smiled as she decided this. She knew that if she kept hoping for time to go by faster, she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself.

* * *

**WRG**: Well, there's chapter five for you. From now on, the chapters' titles will depend on whether or not I can find a song for each chap.'s title. At the beginning of each chap., I'll tell you if it's from a song or just a title.

**Em**: Hey, Weird, what does Sam's real name mean?

**WRG**: That's a good question, Em. It's meaning really fits because of what her parents' jobs are. Before I let you know in a later chapter, I'd like to see how many of my readers are obsessed with this story enough to find out what it means on their own. If you find out what it's meaning is, I'll post your penname at the beginning of the chapter that I'm going to put the meaning in. Please review.

Oh, just wanted to add this: Next chapter will be the carnival.

By the way, 'Mira' is short for 'Almira'.


	6. The carnival

**WRG**: Okay, I now know who will find out that Sam is a psychic. Who is it, you ask? You'll find out soon.

**Em**: You're having fun, aren't you?

**WRG**: Maybe. Now do the disclaimer.

**Em**: Fine. Weird here doesn't own Danny Phantom. Happy now?

**WRG**: Yes. Now on to the story!

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the carnival. _Wow, didn't think it was so big._ When they landed, Danny changed back. The two of them would have about two hours to themselves before Tuck and Val got there. "So what do you want to do first, Danny?" Sam asked after Danny, after about a five minute argument about how Sam easily had the money and that this wasn't a date, paid their way in. 

"I say we get something to eat then look around. Sound good?" Sam was pretty hungry since she didn't eat breakfast this morning.

"Great idea. I'm starved." She then set out on a search for a vegetarian food stand with Danny right behind her.

* * *

After having a filling lunch, the two friends decided to split up in order to explore to grounds. "Hey, Sam, how about we meet up near the entrance around 1: 55? That way, we'll be able to see Tuck and Val right away." 

"Good idea, Danny. I guess I'll see you then." With this decided, the two split up. While Sam was exploring, she kept thinking about the place where she was born, Taurus. It was a beautiful place filled with mountains, forests, and mythical creatures. It looked like Earth did before all of the industry and technology came along. The mythical creatures that lived there had lived on Earth until the Earthlings started hunting them (This is one of the main reasons why Sam is a vegetarian). All of the unicorns, dragons, and beings that are now only part of myths and legends were forced to escape by opening portals to other dimensions.

Yes, all of these beings exist, though not all of them are like they are described. Dragons, for instance, are really quite friendly as long as you don't anger them. They can hold grudges, though. You see, there is always at least _one_ grain of truth to any myth or legend. How do you think they came to be?

Anyway, as Sam continued to think about her birth-home, she was reminded of who started the war, Ara. Just thinking about her made Sam's blood boil. She was a lot like Paulina. In fact, the only differences Sam could think of were that Ara was pure evil, in Sam's mind at least, while Paulina was just "high-school evil", Ara had many powerful abilities where as Paulina was just a pretty snob of a witch, and their birth-dimensions.

While Sam was thinking about the two witches, she began to feel dizzy. Sam stopped walking as the carnival began to spin. Then the dizziness stopped as soon as it came. _Okay, that was weird. I haven't had a single dizzy spell since I left Taurus. _Sam looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time to meet up with Danny. _I'll worry about my little dizzy spell later. Right now I had better meet Danny._ With these thoughts, she rushed off, not noticing the two piercing deep purple eyes watching her from the shadows of a large game booth.

* * *

**WRG**: (in dramatic voice) Dun, Dun, DUN! 

**Em**: That's an evil cliffhanger, Weird. (in a voice similar to what an emotional parent would use at a graduation) I'm so proud of you.

**WRG**: Ha Ha, very funny, Em. (to readers) You all are probably angry at me. Don't worry, chap. 7 will be up soon. I'd like to see if anyone can guess who was watching her, though I doubt that anyone will.

By the way, when describing Paulina, I used a quote from a deleted scene of Kim Possible The Movie: So The Drama. Kim calls Bonnie just "high-school evil". I figured that described Paulina pretty well, so I used it.


	7. A meeting, shock, and spells

**WRG**: Okay here's chap. 7. BTW, sorry for the long wait. This was finished two weeks ago, but then I went on a vacation. I didn't have time to update. The person who was watching Sam will be revealed in this chap. (looks at Em expectantly)

**Em**: What?

**WRG**: Do the disclaimer.

**Em**: Don't you think it's obvious by now?

**WRG**: Fine, if you won't, I will: I don't own Danny Phantom. Now onto the story!

* * *

When Sam got to the entrance, Tuck and Val were already there. "Sam, what took you?" Danny asked when he saw her.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out when I was near the game booths." Sam figured that it'd be best not to tell them about her dizzy spell.

"They have games! Come on, you guys, let's go and play!" Tucker exclaimed and then rushed off in the direction that Sam had come. The rest of the little group then followed at a slower pace than their tech-loving friend. When Tucker stopped, Sam realized that they were in front of the same booth that she had had her dizzy spell. Suddenly, the carnival began to spin again, but faster this time. Sam clutched her head and started to sway. Danny was the first to realize that something was wrong, as Sam was behind them. He had turned around to ask her something but stopped when he saw her. He called out her name, but she didn't acknowledge him. Her vision was blurring and she could barely stand anymore. She began to collapse, but Danny caught her before she hit the ground. She could hear what was being said, but couldn't reply. Her eyes were closed, and she was barely breathing. When she fell, dark clouds began to form, but no one took notice. Few people were near the gaming booths. Tucker and Valerie had turned when Danny called out to Sam, and were now beside them. Danny was talking to Sam.

"Sam, can you hear me?" No reply. "Sammy? Please say something." Tuck and Val knew that something was wrong with Sam when she didn't reply to Sammy. She hated the nickname and would yell so if anyone, even Danny, called her that. While Danny was talking to Sam, the sky was getting darker. The few people that had been at the booths, other than Team Phantom of course, left the area. Tucker was checking for Sam's pulse. He sighed with relief when he found it, but for some reason, it was stronger than her breathing.

"She's still alive. Her pulse is really strong, which is weird."

"Oh, it's not strange at all," a menacing voice replied. The voice continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking her." A long, black tentacle shot out of the shadows and grabbed Sam and Tucker. It didn't seem to realize that it had taken more than what it wanted. The tentacle, Sam, Tucker, and the owner of the voice then disappeared. Danny and Valerie were shocked. After a few seconds, Danny snapped out of it. He was angry, so angry that his eyes were a poisonous yellow, and he was shaking. Seeing Danny shaking snapped Val out of it. She had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking. She got closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. She tried another tactic.

"Danny, I know you're angry and upset, but if we're going to find them, we have to think before we act. You have to calm down." He didn't reply, but he did stop shaking. Valerie continued to comfort him. Eventually, he had calmed down enough to help think of a way to find their friends.

* * *

Tucker was surprised when he saw that they were now in a forest. He looked to his right and saw that Sam was waking up. "Sam! You're awake!" His exclamation made Sam jump and look at him.

"Ow. Tuck, can you please talk quieter? My head hurts."

"Poor, little Mira's head hurts. I suppose that's my fault, isn't it?" Tucker recognized the voice as the one that had brought them here. Sam gasped when she heard the very familiar voice and saw its owner, who was standing behind Tucker.

"You! Why are you here?" Tucker was confused. He turned around and saw a very pretty girl who looked to be about four or five years older than Sam. She had a light purple-ish gray hue to her skin. She had long black hair that looked similar to Medusa's minus the snakes. She wore an ankle-length Renaissance style dress that matched her piercing very dark purple eyes. Tucker knew that whatever this girl's reason for taking them wasn't good from the evil glint in her eyes. He didn't know how Sam knew her but concluded from Sam's words that they weren't on good terms.

"Why, Mira, I'm hurt. Do you think that I need a reason just to visit my cousin?" Her voice was mocking. Sam began to get up.

"Tuck, run." This was said in a serious tone.

He hadn't gone more than a foot when the mysterious girl said, "Actually, I would love for him to stay." Tucker was then shot up in the air. She continued, "After all, it will be fun destroying him. Raed Carta Htrae!" Tree branches then grabbed and held him.

"How dare you! Don't bring him into this, Ara. Let him go!" Sam was shouting now. "And to answer your question, yes, you do. How did you even _know _where I was?"

"I think I'll leave him there. To answer _your_ question, Mira, I tracked your little nurse and read her mind. You're right, by the way. Why do _you_ think I'm here, dearest cousin?"

"Probably the same reason that you started a war at the age of seven!" Sam spat out.

"Would you care to enlighten me and your friend on that reason?" Ara had a sly grin on her face.

"No, I'd rather you leave. In fact, I'd rather you **DIE**!" Tucker was startled. Sam, who was always against violence, wanted someone to actually die! This Ara must be horrible.

"Tsk, tsk, Mira. You must control your temper. You seem to be scaring our guest." Sam wasn't fazed a bit. Tucker kept thinking, _Why is Sam answering to 'Mira'? _

"Raed Carta Htrae!" Sam shouted this and the branches that were holding Tucker set him down. She then shouted, "Sai-yashi Kita!" and about four seconds later a force field appeared around him.

"Very good, Mira. Your Holy Resistance only took four seconds. Unfortunatly, you aren't protected by it." The white part of her eyes then turned an evil red. Her hands became encased in flames. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. Ara laughed. "I hope you're ready to battle for your life."

"I think I'll pass." Sam closed her eyes and teleported herself and Tucker to her room. When they got there, she took out her cell and called Danny's. After a minute or so, he answered. "Danny, it's Sam. Tucker and I are in my room. You and Val need to get here ASAP. Just fly. Come into the living room. My mom is out shopping. Don't ask me how I know, just get here. I'll see you then." She hung up before Danny could say a word. Tucker was staring at her in shock. Sam didn't ask him why. She quickly got out her books, enlarged them, and grabbed Tuck's arm. She dragged him downstairs. She started thinking about what she did this morning. _The war must not be over if Ara is still alive. Linda must be on her way to warn me._ As soon as she and Tucker were in the living room, she led him over to the couch. She gently pushed him down so that he was sitting. Not long after she sat down on the floor in front of the couch, Danny and Val phased through the front wall. Sam quickly used her telekinesis to close the curtains and lock the doors.

"Sam, what's going on? Who took you and Tuck? Why did you faint at the carnival?" Valerie didn't ask any questions aloud, but Sam knew that she probably felt the same as Danny.

"Danny, calm down. Tuck and I are both fine. I called you so that I could answer your questions and tell you all something. I think that it'd be best if you both sit down." They did so. Tucker was finally starting to wake up from his shock. Before Sam could start explaining, her parents got home. Luckily, Danny had changed back immediately after entering the room.

"Hello, kids. I thought that you all were staying at the carnival for the rest of the day." When she saw their faces, Pam asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen at the carnival?" Before anyone could say anything else, Sam told the Mansons to take a seat.

"Actually, yes. Something did happen at the carnival. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good thing. I was just about to start explaining it to my friends when you both came in. You need to hear this too." When they were all seated, Sam continued, "I guess that I should start with a basic fact that none of you know. I'm psychic." The Mansons were the only ones who actually cried out a few "What"'s. The others just stared at her wide-eyed. "Another thing is that I'm adopted." This time, her adoptive parents didn't do anything while this statement made her friends' jaws hit the floor. Sam continued to explain that she was from another dimension, about Taurus, and what her real name was. As she had suspected, everyone in the room was shocked beyond shocked, if that even makes sense. "The person who took Tuck and me was Ara, my cousin. She's actually the reason that I'm here and the reason that I'm telling you this. When I was three, a war began in Taurus. She started the war when she was seven. My mother had ordered my nurse and best friend, Linda, to send me somewhere safe. Linda gave me the books that are on the table so that I could train my psychic abilities and sent me to Karat City, right in front of the orphanage. Before she did, she told me not to tell anyone about my life on Taurus. She also promised that if she survived the war she would come find me. This morning I found out that she's on her way here. At first, I was sure that the war was over, but now I believe that she came to Earth to warn me about Ara. You see, Ara is only here to ..." She mumbled the last two words of the sentence.

Tucker, who had seen the cousins' short battle said, "She wants to kill you, doesn't she?" Everyone else, except Sam, was aghast at his statement. They were even more so when Sam nodded.

"But there is a way to stop her." At first, the voice was not recognized by anyone, not even Sam. Sam searched through her memories and finally found a match. When it was found, she ran up to hug the owner of it.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

* * *

**WRG**: (in dramatic voice) Who is it? How can the group stop Ara? Why does Ara want to kill her cousin?

**Em**: (in a mock dramatic voice) Why do you keep asking the readers? (in skeptical tone) You do know the answers to your questions, right?

**WRG**: (insulted) Of course I know the answers. I just want to keep them in suspense.

**Em**: Doesn't the cliffhanger do that for you?

**WRG**: You know what? I'm just going to ignore you from now on. (to readers) Here's a little of what's basically going to happen next: the answers to my questions, a little more about Ara, what Almira means and how it fits Sam.

P.S.- It might be a while before chap. 8 is up.


	8. A weaknes, among other things, revealed

**WRG**: Here's chap. 8. My friend has helped me to write this one and the spells that Ara and Sam use.

**Em**: Are you still ignoring me?

**WRG**: I think that it is wonderful of her to help me out. I don't own DP. This chapter will start out with a small recap. By the way, congratulations to Help-Help and angel-phantom-babii for correctly guessing what Almira means. Before I begin, I must tell you that '_Blah_' is a telepathic message from Sam and '_**Blah'**_ is from any other psychic person. Now on to the story!

**Em**: (uninterested) Guess that answers my question. (grins evilly) I'll make her pay.

* * *

"_But there is a way to stop her." At first, the voice was not recognized by anyone, not even Sam. Sam searched through her memories and finally found a match. When it was found, she ran up to hug the owner of it. _

"_Oh, I missed you so much!"_

"I missed you too, Mira. You have grown so much since you walked though that portal," a middle-aged woman replied.

Before she could be introduced, Valerie asked, "You're Sam's old nurse, aren't you?" The woman merely nodded.

Sam quickly introduced her to everyone, "Linda, these are my adoptive parents, Pam and Jeremy Manson, and my best friends, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie. Everyone, this is my nurse, Linda." After some quick pleasantries, they were all seated once more. Sam turned to her old nurse and asked a question that she was afraid to ask. "Linda, how many people have died so far?" This was said in a fearfully quiet tone.

"Not many of the villages were hit. She only destroyed the ones close to the castle; most of the people that lived there took refuge in other ones." Linda looked at Sam's eyes. They were filled with relief for those who escaped, worry for those who didn't, and a question that was to painful for the girl to ask. Linda answered that question with news that would at least inform her. "Your parents are currently in hiding. Your father was injured but not severely, just a few burns on his arms. Your mother was not harmed." Relief washed over Sam like a waterfall. Linda continued, "They left a message for Ara saying that they would never surrender. When she read that, Ara sent a message that could be heard from anywhere in the kingdom." Linda paused, not wanting to repeat the evil message but knowing she had to do so. She took a deep breath and continued, "The message was 'If you won't surrender peacefully then I guess I'll have to find your precious daughter. I believe that you'll do whatever I want with her DEAD!' She scoured the entire kingdom to try to find you. When she didn't find you, she searched for me. I had come to here to Earth to find and protect you. What I didn't know was that she had followed me. I believe that I was almost to this house when she attacked you. I apologize for leading her to you." The Earthlings in the room were quite confused and amazed. Linda bowed her head and faced Sam. Sam was glad that her parents were safe, angry at her cousin, and annoyed at Linda for acting the way she was.

"Linda, quit acting like that. You know I never liked being treated like I'm better than everyone else even as a baby. And don't apologize for something that isn't your fault."

Linda lifted her head and replied, "I'm afraid that I forgot that during the time that we've been separated, Mira." She was about to say something else when Danny spoke.

"Hold on. What does Ara want Sam's parents to surrender? "

Linda smiled a small smile and replied, "That is something that Mira should tell you herself." All eyes turned to the gothic girl.

Sam spoke her answer in a small, soft voice, "Ara is second-in-line for the throne of Taurus. My parents and I are the only things that in her way of ruling the kingdom." She hoped that that was all she needed to say for them to get it. She saw realization dawn on Valerie's face first shortly followed by the Mansons', Tucker's, and Danny's faces. Valerie was the first to speak.

"So you're a princess?" To this, Sam merely nodded. "What about Ara's parents? Wouldn't they become the king and queen if you and yours all died?" Linda answered this question.

"Her parents were murdered by Ara herself right before she attacked the castle." Everyone's eyes widened except for Sam's.

"How could anyone possibly murder their own parents?!" Valerie exclaimed. Sam looked at her.

"Val, I know it seems impossible to you, but it doesn't to Ara. She has her mind set on becoming ruler of Taurus and won't let _anything _short of death stop her." Sam paused for a moment and said, "She is completely evil and doesn't have a conscience." This did make a lot of sense to the other three teens. After all, Danny and Tucker had met a ghost that was, and still is, like that. Valerie had been told about the other time-line at Tucker's persistence.

"So, what are we going to do, Sam?" Tucker asked. Sam stared at him. _He's seen what she can do, so why is he asking? _As soon as that thought entered her head, she knew the answer. _He wants to help. I'll bet that Danny and Val also want to help. I also have a feeling that they won't give up, especially Danny. I know that he hates when he can't help. He will probably follow me unless I teleport myself to wherever my battle to the end with Ara is._Sam was about to say something when she received a telepathic message from Linda.

'**_You will need your friends in order to defeat Ara, Mira._**'

'_But I don't want them to get hurt._'

'**_It is natural for you to feel like that, Mira, but they will be very helpful, especially that Danny. And not only because of his powers, either._**'

'_You read his mind?_' Sam wasn't angry, just curious.

'**_Yes, I read all of your friends' minds._**'

'_Oh. How else would Danny be helpful?_'

'**_I will get to that, but first, I have a question. What is the opposite of evil?_**'

'_That's simple. Good is the opposite of evil._'

'**_That is only partially true._**'

'_What do you mean, Linda?_'

'**_Perhaps I should reword the question. What is the opposite of pure evil?_**'

'_Something that is purely good, right?_'

'**_Correct. What is something that is purely good?_**'

'_I'm not sure. Everything seems to be a mix of good and bad._'

'**_There is only one thing that is purely good: True love._**'

'_I should have seen that coming._' This was said in a dry, sarcastic tone. Linda mentally chuckled.

'**_Do you now understand why Danny will be helpful?_**'

'_Kinda._'

'**_Tell me what your understanding is._**'

'_Well, I love Danny with all of my heart. I don't know how that makes him helpful, but I do know that nothing could stop me from loving him._'

'**_Well said, Mira. As I stated before, true love is the opposite of pure evil. It is also rare. Someone who is pure evil, such as Ara, cannot experience true love. That is a weakness. Ara does not know this. I have a feeling that if she were to see two people who truly love each other, she will want it. Do you understand now?_**' Realization was beginning to come to Sam.

'_She'll be driven insane with jealousy, meaning that she'll be distracted, which will be her downfall. Am I right?_' Linda just smiled at her and nodded. _'But for that to happen, Danny would have to truly love me._'

'**_Your point?_**'

'_What if he doesn't?_'

'**_He does, Mira. I read his mind, remember?_**'

_Oh yeah. So I have to tell him for your idea to work then, don't I?_'

'**_Yes, you do. He also has to admit to loving you as well. I suggest telling him now. If you wish to do so in private, I will explain my idea to the others. Is that what you want, Mira?_**'Sam thought about it for a moment.

'_Yes, Linda, I'd prefer that._' She then turned to Danny, who, along with Tucker and Valerie, was wondering what the two were talking about in their heads. "Danny, can we talk upstairs for a moment?" Danny was instantly worried yet curious at the same time. He nodded and followed her upstairs and into her room. Sam sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down.

"Sam, what do you want to talk about?" Sam could tell he was worried about what she was going to say.

His worry increased tenfold at her reply: "Us."

* * *

**WRG**: Not really a cliffhanger, but I decided to stop there. Just to let you guys know, if chap. 9 isn't up by the end of this month, it might be a long time before it is. Why? Because that's when school starts and I'll probably be pretty busy. I'll write the next few chapters by hand in a notebook when I get the chance, which will probably be during lunch or towards the end of each class. Many thanks to my reviewers!

BTW, I know that Sam was kinda OOC when she was talking to Linda telepathically, but if you think about it, she totally trusts her. Plus, she knows that Linda can read her mind so why bother lying?


	9. Some singing and fluff

**WRG**: Well, I'm just going to say that I don't own DP or the songs in this chap. and get on to the story.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Sam, what do you want to talk about?" Sam could tell he was worried about what she was going to say. _

_His worry increased tenfold at her reply: "Us."_

"W-what do mean 'us'?" Sam could tell that he was worried that she didn't want to be friends with him anymore, which was partially true.

"I mean our relationship. Danny, do you know how I feel when I'm with you?" She wondered if he caught the song reference in her question.

"We're best friends, that's all, right?" She sighed, apparently he didn't.

"It's true that we're best friends, but that's not what I asked. I'm going to sing a song, and I want you to really listen to the words." Danny's eyes widened. It was a rare treat to hear Sam sing.

"You're really going to sing?"

"Yes, now be quiet." She took a deep breath and began to sing,

"**Confetti fallin' from the sky**

**My hometown on the Fourth of July**

**A midnight snow on Christmas Eve**

**Like standin' up for what you believe**

**That's how I feel when I'm with you**

**That's how I feel when I'm with you**

**That's how I feel**

**That's how I feel when I'm with you**

**Your lucky coat, the first day of fall**

**When you wake up laughin' just because**

**An old church door that stays wide open**

**A perfect heart that's never been broken**

**That's how I feel when I'm with you**

**That's how I feel when I'm with you**

**That's how I feel**

**That's how I feel when I'm with you**

**That's how I feel when I'm with you**

**Every day there's something new**

**To cry about, to laugh about**

**Those moments I can't live with out**

**That's how I feel**

**That's how I feel**

**When I'm with you.**"

Sam looked at Danny and saw that he was speechless. "I mean every word, Danny." Danny looked at her. He decided to use part of his earlier idea to reply.

"I have a song that I was going to sing to you anyway, but I think that just the first verse and the chorus would work." He paused, took a deep breath, and sang,

"**Well I've heard those city singers singin' 'bout how they can love**

**Deeper than the oceans, higher than the stars above**

**Well, I come from the country and I know I ain't seen it all**

**But I heard that oceans salty and the stars, they sometimes fall**

**But that would not do justice to the way I feel for you**

**So I have to sing this song about all the things I knew**

**My love is deeper than the holler, stronger than the rivers**

**Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill**

**My love is purer than the snowflakes that fall in late December**

**And honest as a robin on a springtime windowsill**

**And longer than the song of the Whippoorwill.**"

"I didn't know that you were such a good singer, Danny." Danny smiled sheepishly.

"I'm nowhere near your level, Sam. That song is true, by the way. I love you more than anything in the world. I can't even remember a day when I didn't love you." Sam was in awe. She never thought that had loved her for as long as she had loved him.

"Wow, Danny. That was really cliché, but I don't care 'cause what I'm about to say is too. Danny, I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever be able to make me stop, not even death." That's what true love is, after all. It's when two people love each other even after death. Sam looked into her love's eyes and couldn't look away. It was the same for Danny. They both leaned in slowly. In seconds, each embraced the other in a sweet kiss. It wasn't like the fake-out make-outs the two had shared previously. The kiss was only about four seconds long, but Sam and Danny both felt as if it lasted longer. When they pulled away, both had smiles on their faces. Sam then remembered Linda's idea of how to defeat Ara. "Danny, Linda has an idea of how to defeat Ara, and you're part of it." She then explained what the two old friends had been talking about downstairs. He was shocked that Linda had read everyone's minds and even more so that his powers weren't the reason that he was in the idea. Danny did agree that it sounded like a good idea, and it was the only thing they had. They then went down to rejoin the others, while holding hands of course.

* * *

**Em**: (walks into room while appearing to dust off her hands and sees readers) Oh, hi! Weird isn't here at the moment. She's, uh, (smiles evilly) tied up right now.

**WRG**: (muffled, in another room, screaming) Get them away from me! Em, please stop! I don't like snakes. I'm sorry for ignoring you.

**Em**: I said that she'd pay. Anyway, I guess that she's had enough. I have a feeling that she'll be working on her other story for a while. Dakota has been wanting to continue her tale. (If you want to know who she is, read Shaping Love which is a CL fic.)


	10. The battle

**WRG**: Sorry that it's been a while, but I've only been writing at school.

**Em**: Why is that, Weird?

**WRG**: I just don't get inspiration when I'm at home anymore.

**Em**: (rolls eyes)

**WRG**: I don't own DP. The same key from chap. 8 about the telepathic messages apply here. Also, this chap., which is probably the second to last one, gets pretty intense.

* * *

When the two lovebirds reentered the room, everyone was smiling. Unfortunately, the happiness didn't last long. Sam began to feel dizzy. She couldn't talk, not even telepathically. She began to lose consciousness. Before the darkness completely overtook her, she was able to say, "Kisha." Linda became frantic, for that word was rarely ever heard. Danny caught Sam when she fainted and brought her over to the couch. Valerie checked her to see what was wrong, while Pam, Jeremy, and Danny looked over her shoulder.

Tucker turned to Linda, who was frozen from shock and horror, and asked, "What was that word that Sam just said?" Her face was grave when she answered him.

"It is an ancient word that few ever utter. The closest English translation is help, but it is only ever to be used when in peril. I'm afraid that Ara has become too powerful for our previous plan to work. Mira and Ara will have to duel to the death. There is only a small chance that Mira will live, even if she defeats Ara."

"Why did she faint?" It was Valerie who asked because no one else could find his/her voice.

"Mira's heart is pure. This combined with her royal blood makes her unable to stand being near an evil heart. When one is near, she becomes faint unless the evil one attacks someone close to her. Ara is approaching. I wouldn't be surprised if she takes us as prisoners."

"What a splendid idea. Why didn't I think of it?" It was Ara's voice that spoke. She used her powers to grab everyone and teleport them to a distant forest somewhere. When they arrived, she spoke again. "Now to make sure that you don't escape. Raed carta htrae!" Long vines rose up from the ground and wrapped around everyone except for Sam. As soon as this happened, she woke up. "Ah, Mira, so nice of you to join us." Sam stood up straight and faced her cousin. She saw her family and friends trapped by the vines.

"Ara, let them go. Your battle is with me."

"Sorry, dearest cousin, but that's quite impossible. However, I could be nice and destroy them now so that they don't have to see you die."

"Or you could let them go before we fight."

"That's not going to happen, Almira. Now choose if you wish to see them die or have them watch you die at my hand." Sam glared at Ara.

"Sai-yashi kita!" She thrust her hand towards the others. "Ara, they won't be seeing _me_ die. Raed carta erif!" Her hands became encased in fire. She then spun around so that the fire surrounded her entire body. Suddenly, the fire spread out toward Ara. It moved so fast that there wasn't time to dodge. The fire licked Ara's arms, but she didn't cry out in pain. She laughed instead.

"Silly Mira, fire can't harm me. It _can_ hurt you, though. Raed carta erif!" The fire attacked Sam. She screamed in pain. Danny's eyes turned a venomous yellow. He was about to turn intangible when he heard Linda's voice in his head.

_**'Don't, Danny. Mira must do this on her own.'**_ Once she said that to Danny, Linda spoke to Sam. _**'Mira, you must finish this.'**_

_'How do I do that, Linda?'_

_**'Use the most powerful spell that only you can use properly.'**_

_'It will get rid of Ara, but using it will most likely kill me as well. If that happens, please tell my parents that I love them and keep my Earth family safe. I love you, Linda.'_

_**'You are like a daughter to me, Mira. I will miss you.'**_

_'Good-bye, Linda. I'll miss you too.' _Sam bent her head down to hide her face. She sent a quick, meaningful _'I love you, Danny, and I'll miss you. Good-bye.'_ By that time, the fire had stopped burning her. Sam lifted her head, and you could see the tears streaming down her face. "Ara, you never would have made a good ruler of Taurus. Amorlebiofin!" She use all of her remaining strength to send the spell at her cousin. Ara could feel the spell start to take effect.

"So you're playing the selfless hero, are you? Killing yourself just to kill me? You're a fool." With that last word, Ara fell to the ground, lifeless. The vines that were holding everyone else disappeared. Sam then fell like her cousin. Danny flew to her, not caring that he was still human or that the Mansons were there. Everyone ran after him. He leaned over her, looking for any sign of life. His vision began to blur with the tears welling up in his eyes. He picked her up and cradled her in his lap. He couldn't believe that only about twenty hours ago, they were in a similar position. This time, it was Danny who was crying, and the death was recent. Her eyes were open, but Danny couldn't bear to look at them knowing that they would be lifeless. Her face was still wet with her tears. His tears mixed in with them. He silently wished that there was a way to bring her back. Then, as if they had a will of their own, Danny's eyes traveled to Sam's. When they reached their destination, time froze.

* * *

**WRG**: (sniffling) I wasn't even planning on that happening, so please don't hurt me.

**Em**: (hiding face and talking quietly) Don't get so emotional, Weird.

**WRG**: (shocked but still sad) Are you crying, Em? Did this chap. really make you cry?

**Em**: No, I just have something in my eye.

**WRG**: Well, just to let you know, this story only has about two more chaps left. Chap. 11 is already in progress. Please tell me what you think.


	11. A reminder of a power to save

**WRG**: Here's chap. 11, everyone. I already have chap. 12 written out, but I haven't started typing it yet. That one is the last chapter.

**Em**: Hooray! I can finally rest in peace without you talking to yourself about what fits and what doesn't.

**WRG**: Um, there will be a sequel. And have you forgotten my CL fic?

**Em**: (walks away while angrily mumbling to herself)

**WRG**: Anyway, there is a little cameo appearance in this chap. by a character that is only in two episodes in the first two seasons. Actually, he doesn't even appear until the second one. There will be another cameo by a different character that is only in one episode from the second season. Try to guess who it is in your reviews. Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

Clockwork knew that if the young Taurisian princess died, the ghost child would rid himself of his powers and join his love. This would not be good because then Vlad would take over the human world and eventually do the same with the Ghost Zone. However, Clockwork could not stop the battle between the cousins. If he did that, Sam would die while Ara lived. He also could not give Sam her life back because she would move on right away. What he could do was remind Danny of something, which is what he decided to do. He grabbed two of his time medallions and took off to the human world. He called for a time out once he got to the battle area. He placed one of the medallions around Danny's neck. The halfa jerked his head up at Clockwork when he felt the extra weight suddenly appear. "Clockwork?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to prevent something terrible from happening." Danny's eyes widened in fear.

"Did _he_ escape?"

"No, _he_ is still in the thermos. The terrible thing I am here to prevent is a repercussion of Almira's death." Danny's face fell.

"Then whatever it is will happen. She's already gone."

"If that were true, then I would have arrived sooner." Danny's eyes widened again.

"You mean she's still alive?" He sounded like he was afraid to hope. Clockwork nodded.

"Barely, but, yes, she is still alive."

"Can you save her?"

"No, I cannot," the halfa's face fell again but lit up as Clockwork continued, "but you can."

"How?"

"With a power you first used three years ago." Danny thought back to his sophomore year. Suddenly, recognition colored his face.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" His hands and eyes began to glow white. He then moved his hand about six inches above Sam and traced the length of her body. She began to glow as well. After a few minutes, Danny let the glow fade, and his eyes were blue again. "Did it work?" Instead of answering, Clockwork just placed the second medallion around her neck. She stirred, and Danny started crying again. He hugged her tightly. "Sam, I thought I lost you."

"Danny? What happened? How am I alive?" Danny was too choked up to answer, so Clockwork did.

"He saved you." Sam pulled back from Danny to look at him.

"Really, Danny?" He nodded, tears still flooding his eyes. She hugged him, though not as tightly as he had her. This was because, though healed, she did not have all of her strength back yet. "Thank you so much. You're a real lifesaver." They chuckled. Sam then turned to Clockwork. "Why are you here? Would something terrible have happened if I had died?" He nodded and explained what would have been. When he finished, Sam slapped Danny.

"What was that for?"

"For getting rid of your powers and killing yourself, duh."

"But I did it to be with you."

"That is sick and sweet at the same time. Don't ever do that."

"I'll just have to make sure that I heal you before you die." He kissed her. Clockwork cleared his throat. They broke apart and looked at him.

"My work is done. I must be going now."

"Wait, how do we explain this," Sam pointed to her heart, indicating the fact that she was alive, "to my parents? Danny obviously healed me after you showed up, so they think I'm dead." Danny chuckled nervously. Sam looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, what did you do?"

"I kinda flew over here as a human, and your parents, well, adoptive parents saw it."

"That means we already have something to explain without telling them your secret."

"Actually, I think we should tell them. Linda already knows, and it's the easiest way to explain."

"Yeah, I guess it is." As soon as they had agreed, Clockwork called a time in, took the medallions, and disappeared. Every living person that was frozen in time was shocked to see Sam sitting up.

Danny, seeing that everyone had opened their mouths in order to speak, said, "Before any of you ask anything, we're going to explain everything."

* * *

**WRG**: Doesn't the last sentence of chap 10 make a lot more sense now? I had written the last bit of dialogue a little differently at first, but I couldn't remember how Clockwork addresses Danny. I tried to find out from but none of the quotes had Clockwork say Danny's name. Anyway, expect it to be a while before the last chap is put up. It is definitely the longest one. It's four pages front and back on college-ruled paper. I haven't started writing out the sequel yet and won't until my other fic is finished. I estimate that it will be 10 or 11 chapters. I'm almost done with chap 4 of that one. If you like UY and JA, I hope you will take a look at it. Odd will be with an OC of mine. (grins) Anyone who knows me offline will recognize who she's based off of. Please review and try to guess who next chap's cameo is. 


	12. sneak peeks

****

WRG: Okay, here's the thing: I'm putting SL on hiatus indefinitely and breaking up chap. 12 of this story into pieces. At least half of the original chap is a flashback. I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update for any of my stories. The truth is, I am a procrastinator as I'm sure you can figure out based on how long it's been since ch 11 was posted. What I'm putting up now is only a sneak peek, with parts of the chap shown. I apologize for the long wait.

"I never want to see someone get hurt because of something that I could have prevented."

* * *

"If I had died, Taurus would not have anyone to take over for my parents."

* * *

"Danny, my decision has been made. I'm going to be where you are, no matter what."

* * *

"Remember what you told us, about how she isn't stable and that if she uses her powers too much, she'll turn into ectoplasmic goo?"

* * *

"Danny, you're the best! Thank you so much!"

* * *

"I can't live in the ghost zone if I'm going to protect Amity."

* * *

"I understand your reasoning, Danny. You really love her. She's lucky."

* * *

That changed when he told them what the two of them were going to do after graduation.

* * *

**WRG**: It's not a lot, but I didn't want to give away too much. Remember, written out, this ch is 4 pages front-and-back. I'd love to hear your opinions about these snidbits, and I beg for your forgiveness.


	13. Part 1: the decision

**WRG**: Wow, three updates in one day, I'm amazed at myself. Boredom can actually be productive! Anyway, I have decided to break up the original chapter into three parts. Here's the first of the three. By the way, I put up a poll on my profile about 'Shaping Love', my Code: Lyoko fic. I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Em**: Hey, why haven't I gotten any airtime, Weirdy?

**WRG**: Just ignore her and read the story. (takes Em to a private area to talk, then looks over her shoulder) Oh, and remember that _'this is Sam talking telepathically to Linda' _and _**'this is Linda responding'**_

* * *

Danny did most of the explaining with Sam, Tuck, and Val helping him. They left out certain details (i.e. his evil self and what happened with the reality gauntlet). "So, any questions?" Danny asked when they had finished. The Mansons were shocked but quickly recovered.

"I have one: why?" It was Jeremy who asked this.

"Why do I fight the ghosts and protect everyone? Is that what you're asking?" Jeremy nodded, but before Danny could speak, Sam answered for him.

"He has a hero-complex, obviously." Her tone was teasing, but her voice was soft. Tuck and Val laughed while Danny playfully glared at her. She laughed quietly in response. She leaned up to kiss him (she was still in his lap) and innocently asked, "What? It's true, and you know it." Danny turned back to Pam and Jeremy.

"Fighting the ghosts is my responsibility. After all, I'm the one who turned on the portal. And besides, I never want anyone to get hurt because of something I could've prevented."

"We really misjudged you, Danny. Please forgive us." Pam said this, but it was obvious that Jeremy felt the same way.

Danny looked at them before saying, "I can't do that." He paused, saw that everyone was staring at him in disbelief, and continued, "There's nothing to forgive. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions. I'm just glad you changed yours." Everyone smiled. Then, Sam started to laugh. Danny looked down at her. "What are you laughing about?"

"The fact that my adoptive parents know your secret."

"And what's so funny about that?"

"Your parents should have been the first adult allies to know." Danny gave her a look that clearly said 'So what?' Sam noticed that no one got what she was saying, so she just said, "Look, it just seemed weird to me that your parents weren't first. Also, I'm just glad to be alive. If I had died, Taurus would not have anyone to take over for my parents. Actually, now that I think about it," she turned to Linda and continued, "I have to go back now, don't I. Since Ara's gone, everyone's going to need help recovering." The Earthlings' eyes widened as Linda took her time replying. None of them wanted Sam to leave them; their tears proved that.

"It is really up to you, Mira. you could live here the rest of your life or return to your birthplace. But remember that this is not a decision to be rushed."

_'Would Danny be able to come to Taurus with us?'_ Sam knew that this was the only thing that mattered to her. If Danny couldn't come with her to Taurus, she would stay on Earth, even if it meant never seeing her real parents again.

_**'If he wished to, yes, he would.'**_ Linda could feel the girl's weariness, so she said aloud, "Perhaps it would be best if we returned to Mira's Earth home and get some rest. She obviously needs five hours of sleep." Everyone agreed that they all needed sleep, though Sam was the only one who thought that five hours was more than enough time to regain her strength. Linda brought them back to the Mansons' home. Tucker and Valerie went straight to their homes after saying good-bye. Danny carried Sam up to her room, intending on putting her on her bed before flying home, but Sam wouldn't let go of him. She knew that she had to tell him the one thing that her choice would depend on.

"Danny, I asked Linda if you could come with us to Taurus, and she said that you could." He was silent for a moment.

"So that means you're going, then?"

"My decision has been made. I'm going to be where you are, no matter what. It's up to you where that is, Earth or Taurus. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am." As this sank in, Danny's eyes widened.

"You mean that you want _me_ to decided where you live!?" His tone was heavy with disbelief.

"Actually, I want you to decide where _you_ live, but that's about it. You don't have to decide now, though. Take your time and sleep on it. Just try to have a decision before graduation, okay? I'm thinking of asking Linda to bring my parents here so that they can see it. I want to be able to give them an answer when they get here." Danny told her that he'd sleep on it, but he had already decided that he wanted to go to Taurus with her. He just had to figure out how to keep the town protected. He kissed her goodnight, changed to ghost mode, and took flight. He decided to patrol some before going home. It seemed like he was the only ghost out that night, so he went home. When he got there, Danny found that he wasn't alone.

"Hi, bro, how are you?" Dani was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Her presence didn't really surprise him as he had told her almost a year ago that she was always welcome at FentonWorks. That was also the day she had been stabilized.

* * *

**WRG**: Okay, the next chapter will be titled 'Part 2: the flashback' and it will be longer than this one. Hope you guys liked this part!


	14. Part 2: the flashback

**WRG**: Well, here's the flashback. Normally I have flashbacks in italics, but since this entire update is a flashback, it will be in normal font. Just a quick warning for you: I'm not sure that the way they stabilized Dani would work, then again, Hartman just had Danny inject some kind of ecto-goo into her in the show, so maybe it would work.

**Em**: You're rambling again, Weirdy.

**WRG**: Oh, guess I was...Hey! Don't call me Weirdy!

**Em**: (blinks, then walks away laughing)

**WRG**: (starts running after her) Hey, get back here, you evil little fairy! (to readers, over shoulder) I don't own Danny Phantom, and I got the idea for where Dani would stay from a couple of other fanfics.

* * *

Team Phantom had just finished their junior year. They were flying high in the clouds to celebrate. At least, that's what they were planning to do after they dropped their things off at FentonWorks. They would have used Sam's place to store their things (to avoid Jack telling them about his newest invention), but the Fenton parental units were away at yet another ghost-hunting convention. Unfortunately, the four still weren't able to make good on their plans for that day. When they got in Danny's house, Dani was laying on the floor (in human form) hardly breathing. They all stood still for a moment; then Danny, Sam, and Tucker rushed toward her. Valerie didn't know who the black-haired girl was but slowly followed her friends and boyfriend. "Dani, what happened?!" Danny's voice was filled with panic. Sam put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"You've got to calm down. Remember what you told us, about how she isn't stable and that if she uses her powers too much, she'll melt into a puddle of ectoplasmic goo?" He nodded, and Sam continued, "Well, she probably hasn't used her powers in a long time. By doing that though, she's exhausted herself because her powers are a part of her." Danny calmed down, believing that she was right. Tuck decided to add his two-cents.

"I think the best thing we can do for her is to get her stabilized. You said that Vlad needed your mid-morph DNA, right?"

"Yeah, he did, but he also had a machine that would transfer it to his 'perfect half-ghost son.' It got destroyed when I used my wail. My parents don't have anything like that."

"True, but I think I'd be able to figure out something with some help. Val, will you help me?" She nodded.

"Sure, as long as you explain things while we work." Tuck grinned.

"Don't worry; I will." He turned to Danny. "Call Jazz. She'll be able to help us." With that, he and Val went down to the lab. Sam turned to Danny.

"I'll call Jazz. Why don't you move Dani to the couch? It's got to be more comfortable that the floor." She went to the kitchen to use the phone. Danny picked up Dani and carried her bridal style the short distance to the couch. When he laid her down, he made sure that there was a pillow under her head. He brushed some hair out of her face and was shocked to find that her forehead was wet with sweat and burning up.

"Sam, while your in there, could you grab a pot and a towel? And could you please fill the pot with cold water? Dani's burning up." She complied with his request. He soaked the towel, wrung it out, and placed it on his cousin's forehead. He gently dabbed it around her face. She visibly relaxed. Sam spoke after a few minutes.

"Jazz is on her way, so she'll be here soon." She paused, thinking over her words. "You think of Dani as more than a cousin, don't you?" Danny didn't speak for a while, just kept working on keeping his clone's temperature down.

He finally said, "She's more like a little sister to me." Not long after he said that, Jazz came in and looked at the three of them.

"Tucker and Valerie are in the lab, right?" The seventeen-year-olds nodded, and she went down to the lab. Danny and Sam kept Dani cool and relaxed while the three scientific minds worked on a way to help her. After a few hours, Val came up and said that they were needed and to bring Dani. When they got in the lab, Jazz said, "Danny, put her on the table." He did, and she grabbed a needle. "Okay, now give me your arm and slowly start the transformation." He stuck out his left arm, and his sister took a blood sample when he started to change. "Now make Dani change the same way." He complied, and she used a different needle to take the female halfa's blood. Danny got out of Dani's body after changing her back.

"Now what do we do, Jazz?"

"Tucker, Valerie, and I are going to keep working while you and Sam keep her fever down. I don't want to stabilize her while she's sick. If we did that, her body might go into shock." Dani was brought back upstairs, the pot was refilled with ice-cold water, and Sam turned on the T.V. When she saw Danny's questioning gaze, she explained that they needed to relax while they waited for Dani to wake up. He agreed, but it was obvious that his mind wasn't on the shows.

Around seven o'clock, the young girl woke up, feverless and healthy (much to Danny's relief). Half an hour later, Tuck came up the stairs and said that Dani could be stabilized as long as she was healthy. Dani proclaimed she was fine and practically ran down the stairs. The trio followed her, and Tucker explained that they had made a serum to stabilize her. Once in the lab, Jazz made sure that the clone was healthy and injected the serum. Dani announced that she felt stronger already, and everyone (except for Jazz who had to leave) went flying to celebrate. Tucker rode on Val's hoverboard. Dani, Danny, and Sam flew (Danny held Sam's hand and extended his flight to her). They mainly listened as Dani explained that she had been getting weaker by the day after she had dramatically flown off after their first meeting. This was not only because she was unstable, but also because she was living on the streets. This made Danny angry, but he calmed himself down by silently vowing to make sure that she had a place to live from then on. Dani then explained that she had returned to Amity to find her cousin, hoping he could help her, only to collapse as soon as she entered the living room. When she finished, they all went back to FentonWorks. After grabbing their things, Valerie, Tucker, and Sam went home to their respective houses (mansion in Sam's case). Danny and Dani went to the kitchen. Danny got out enough cereal and milk for both of them while he spoke.

"Dani, you know haw we call each other cousins?" He set the bowls of cereal on the table, and they both sat down. Dani took a bite before answering.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, aren't we more like brother and sister? I mean, technically, since you're a clone of me, my parents are your parents; so, you're really my little sister." Dani's eyes lit up.

"Really, Danny? I have parents **and **a big brother?" He smiled.

"And a big sister. Jazz doesn't really live here anymore, but it sure seems like it because she's always around. She's also the only other family member who knows our secret." The halfas shared a grin, and Danny got up to hug his little sister. "Dani, you're always welcome here. You can use Jazz's old room. Until our parents know our secret, you'll have to hide, but you can still come here whenever you're hungry or need a place to stay. I don't want you living on the streets, okay?" Dani hugged her big brother tighter.

"Danny, you're the best! Thank you so much!" They finished their cereal and went upstairs afterwards. The halfas went to bed after Danny showed his sister to her temporary room. The next morning, Dani asked if there was a safe place in the Ghost Zone, and Danny took her to Aragon after breakfast. Dora, the ruler of Aragon, agreed to let the youngest halfa stay until Dani could live openly on Earth. After promising to meet up again soon, the siblings parted with a hug.

* * *

**WRG**: I hope you all liked the flashback. For the final part, I'll start with a little refresher. I have no idea when anymore updates will be posted. The only reason that I started typing this up was because I was telling one of my teachers about this story. So thank her.


End file.
